movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Anatomy
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-010-Anatomy?id=61586&s=rapid (the episode begins) (We entered the book) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. You've seen Blue, right? Rompo: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Hi. Come on in. I'm so glad you're here. Me and Blue have discovered something amazing with our stethoscope. Priscilla: Steve, Blue, I want you to meet someone very special. Steve: Oh, who is it? Priscilla: This is Kessie Antler. Steve: Oh boy. She's so cute. Owen: She sure is. Steve: Since you've done The Secret of NIMH? Prinscilla: Exactly. Steve: And hopefully you will do more spoof travels? Owen: Certainly. About that stethoscope. Steve: We're using it to hear things. (They hear Blue's heart beat) Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Robert: Good heartbeat. Tanya: Lovely one too. (Blue barks) Eds: Cool. Chicken: What's that? You discovered something else? What is it? Cow: Yeah. Hope it's something good. (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Cow: Oh goody, Blue's clues. Chicken: Cool. Amanda: Remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Tails: Absolutely. Ed: You know, Dancing is special. Edd: Yeah. (Eds dance) Eddy: Let's mambo. (Pawprint dances away) Dexter: Piece of cake. Walter: Now for the camera and notebook. Tongueo: That's what Andrew and Steve need. Drawer: Hi guys. Courage: Andrew and Steve's camera and notebook. (They grab them) Johnny Bravo: Thanks. (We start singing and dancing) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) Johnny Bravo: You know, Your heart will beat fast when you dance or run. Blossom: Yep. Absolutely. Just like in The Heartbeat Series. (We go left) Bubbles: This way. Buttercup: Learning new things while at it. Baboon: Oh look. I see something. Weasel: Why, A clue. A mouth. Baboon: See? Cow: Let's picture it. Chicken: Got it. (Andrew takes the picture, When he looks at the photo, It was Baboon's head) Andrew: Oops. Sorry. (Andrew takes it again) Andrew: Much better. (Steve draws it) Steve: A mouth. That's the thing at first. Elroy: Let's keep looking. Little Dog: For more clues. Big Dog: Look on the computer. Voice: Guys! Guys! Rabbit: Who said that? Tigger: On that computer. Stacey: Oh, Hello little arrow. What's your name? Arrow: I'm Controller Arrow. Ricky: Is that the human body? Arrow: Correct. Sandy: That's the mouth. Slappy: And what's on the tongue? Stephen Squirrelsky: Taste buds. Skippy: Absolutely. And if they're called buds, they look like spots and dots if you ask me. Stephen Squirrelsky: For example. They help us taste things. Rocky J. Squirrel: Exactly. Bullwinkle: When you taste lemon juice, It's sour. Wallace: Spot on. Rocky: Those are really taste buds, Elmer Fudd. (Laughs) Bullwinkle: The one from Looney Tunes? Andrina: Oui. There's the ear. Rocky Raccoon: When you listen to anyone, music, sound effects, voices, and anything. Gnorm: The ear drum. Natane: When it starts a beat. Rocky: If I had a small drum stick, I can make music with it. (Laughs) Andrina: By not banging on it. Not too hard. Mind you. (laughs) Courage: Cut it out! Cream: Stop it! Both: Sorry. Fluffy: Apology accepted. Blossom: There's the eye. Bubbles: That blinks. Buttercup: There's the pupil. Serena: It's a dot. Edd: In the dark, It grows. Eddy: In the light, it shrinks. Ed: Simple as that. Toulouse: That's right. Marie: But some people can't see well. Berlioz: Because they need to wear glasses. Anais: Even if they can't really see anything that is only dark, They're blind. Darwin: They need flashlights. Gumball: No. You don't know what blind means. Anais: The light? Gumball: Look at this. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_impairment Darwin: See? Anais: Now I understand. Darwin: That's what it means. Robert: Even when some people don't hear anything at all, They're deaf. Gumball: When their eardrums burst if it's too loud. Robert: Look. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hearing_loss Tanya: See? Gumball: Oh. Darwin: Careful. Cat: Guess that's it. Dog: Yep. (We walked onward) Anais: That's what the information is all about. Darwin: Hey, When you breath, The lungs get air in and out. Gumball: Absolutely. (We went in the kitchen) Anais: And there's Salt and Pepper. Daggett: Need help? Norbert: With sugar. Wallace: Kinda heavy. Aku Aku: Here, let us help. (They left up the bag of sugar onto the shelf) (and put back in the cupboard) Crash: Phew. Coco Bandicoot: So heavy, isn't it? (They see a pawprint wiggling) Harry: There's a clue. Earl: It's wiggling. Amy: There. Stinky: Now for the camera and notebook. Kidney: Sure. (Andrew accidently took a picture of himself) Andrew: D'oh! Wrong way. (Takes it right this time) Andrew: There. (Steve draws it) Steve: Squiggly line. Leonard: Only one more clue to find. Woody: I like finding clues. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Buzz LIghtyear: It's the mail. (We go get it) Duckman: Thanks for the mail. (We open it) (and grab a letter) Ajax: It's friends. Bernice: Lucky us. (We watch it) (playing a film) (It ends) (and stops) Danny Danbul: Learning about the skeleton. Olie Polie Bear: Correct. (Blue ski dooed into the picture) Pooh: Hey, Blue ski dooed into the picture. Tigger: Let's go too, (We ski dooed into the picture) Piglet: Wow. (Kessie got dizzy) (so much) Owen: Oh dear. Priscilla: Poor Kessie got dizzy. Owen: Because of that ski doo. Priscilla: Guess she got too dizzy. (Kessie shakes her head) Owen: That's better. Priscilla: That's more like it. Rabbit: This looks like a science lab. Eeyore: Where scientists work. Sarah: Hi. I'm Sarah Scientist. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I hope she won't bite. Tennessee: Don't be silly. She won't. Chumley: Yeah. She's friendly. Sarah: Look at this x-ray machine I made. Waldo: Wow. Charles: It'll shows the whole body from the inside. Julie: Yeah. Shy: Let's test it. Melody: With pleasure. (X-ray turns on) (like magic) Barbra: What's this? Emerald: It's showing something. Tawnie: That's the heart. Sasha: Of course! That's the first part. Danny: What's it do? Einstein: It beats. Stanz: Pumping blood through. Alvin: Yep. Simon: Let's see something else. Theodore: Yes, please. Marie: Oh. What's that? Berlioz: Her stomach. Toulouse: Oh. It is. What's it do? Tyler: It's the water inside. Ian: That's digestive food. Ryan: Yep. Alvin: When you eat something, It digest it. Yin: Yes. Yang: Let's see something else. Speckle: Yes, please. Reba: Oh, That's the lungs. Luna: That's right. Darnell: They help us breath. Robbie: That's right. Elroy: The machine works. Leonard: Told you so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can I try it? Sandy: Yes, please. I'll try too. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look. I can see my bones. Sandy: Me too. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now I can see my muscles. Sandy: So can I. Griff: Guess that's it. Wonder Mouse Girl: The whole lot. Lillian: Now for the last clue. Stephenie: And it's on that tooth. Ed: Look at that. Edd: This is it. Eddy: Let's picture and draw it. Blossom: Got it. (Andrew takes a picture of it) Bubbles: Tada. (Steve draws it) Buttercup: And that's a tooth. Tongueo: That's all three. Rompo: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back and sat in the chair) Leonard: Now that we have three clues, let's see what they mean. Tia: It's a mouth, Wiggly line and a tooth. Hannah: If we put them together, let's see what they mean. Bradley: Loose. Kitty: Of course! That's it. Tabby-Cat Sisters: We've figured out Blue's Clues. ! Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We dance to it) (and sing) (Song ends) (and stops) Tanya: Is that true? You have a loose tooth, Blue? (Blue nods) (We look at her tooth) (and see it is loose) (We go to the computer) (and look it online) Yin: It's Arrow. Yang: The guy we helped with looking at the person. Salt: Loose Tooth? We wanna know. Pepper: Yes, please. Aku Aku: Hi Salt, Hi Pepper. (Crash chatters) Sarah: I learned about lose tooth. Coco Bandicoot: And it's Sarah. Darwin: We helped her with her x-ray machine. Gumball: Yep. Anais: You see, Baby teeth get loose, Then they fall out and new strong ones grow. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tim: Interesting. Eevee: Eevee. Booker: What a crowd. Woody: Time for a photo, I guess. (SNAPSHOT) Buzz Lightyear: Bravo. (Blue's tooth fell out) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Her tooth came out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Fancy that. Sandy: Now she's getting another one. Amy: What'll we do with it now? Andrew: Put it in a box. Earl: Good idea. Harry: That's the way something magical will happen. (It was put in a box) Stinky: There. Wallace: That's a good place. Hunter: Time for a road rover howl. Road Rovers: Yeah! (They howl) (and cheer) (We sing and dance) (with joy) (We leave) (and are off) (Credits play) (and stop) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues